


I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Enterprise, Ficlet, Five Year Mission, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell, Jim? Where did all these cats come from? You went down there to oversee a peace treaty!”</p><p>“I did, the treaty went well, but I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats

Leonard McCoy’s day had been going pretty well so far. In hindsight, that should have been the first indication that something was wrong. He decided to head up to the Bridge to see if Jim and the others had returned from their away mission yet and was stunned by what he saw.

The Bridge was full of cats.

There was a black and white cat walking along one of the railings, surveying the room; a tabby cat perched on the Navigation console, flicking its tail as it watched a nervous Chekov attempt to work; a brown cat was purring in Uhura’s arms, and a black cat was locked in a staring contest with Spock, it’s haunches up and teeth bared.

Jim swivelled in the Captain’s Chair when he heard the turbolift doors open; he was stroking a ginger cat in his lap.

“Ah, Bones, I’ve been expecting you,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“What the hell, Jim? Where did all these cats come from? You went down there to oversee a peace treaty!”

“I did, the treaty went well, but I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Len glared. Great, not only did he have four hundred and thirty odd people to care for but five cats too. Goddammit, he was a doctor, not a vet!

“Relax, Bones, it’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve already named them,” he picked up the ginger cat in his lap.

“This one’s called Kirk Jr. because he’s golden like me. The black and white one’s called Patchy, the one by Chekov is called Stripes; the one being hugged by the lovely Uhura is Lucky, and I named the black one Bones because it’s grumpy and it hates Spock.”

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, “And just where are you planning on housing and feeding them?”

“I’ve got it all figured out; they’re going to live in my quarters and follow me around to get the exercise, and Scotty said he can rig one of the replicators to serve cat food. Sorted!”

“Uh-huh, and when they want to poop, Jim?”

Jim frowned, “I didn’t think of that.”

Len sighed, this was going to be a _long_ five years...


End file.
